On the Oceans of Eternity
|Next_book = }}This is the third book of the 'Nantucket' trilogy and describes the progress of the war against the psychotic William Walker and his allies. Kar-Duniash, September, 10 AE (After the Event) In the capital, Babylon, Justin Clemens explains to his new wife Azzu-ena where the Nantucketters come from, and why they lack so many things; asking her what would happen if only the palace they were in were transported back in time. She works out logically what the problems might be. Captain Vicky Cofflin needs some quiet whilst piloting the RNAS Emancipator and climbs to the observation post. Colonel Kathryn Hollard, Queen of Kar-Duniash, is already there. They discuss the events surrounding Princess Raupasha of Mitanni, who cut the King of Assyria's throat before being rescued by Brigadier Kenneth Hollard. After subordinating her kingdom to Kar-Duniash, Raupasha had then promised her hand in marriage to Kenneth, exciting her countrymen and unthinkingly threatening the political stability between Nantucket, Mitanni and Kar-Duniash. O'Rourke's Ford, East of Troy, September, 10 AE Colonel Patrick O'Rourke and mounted Marines arrive at a Nantucket Forward Supply Post run by Captain Cecilie Barnes. Since Troy is about to fall, his orders are to prepare the outpost for evacuation. Unfortunately the enemy Ringapi move faster than expected. The Ringapi have brought a mortar with them, but before they can move it into effective range, O'Rourke decides to take it out with his mounted Marines and the Gatling gun he has. The Gatling makes short work of the mortar crew and ammunition wagon, but then O'Rourke's team must get back to the base through Ringapi soldiers racing to cut them off - sword and pistol work. O'Rourke then needs to turn the Supply Post into a defensive position, using the existing enclosure walls, sandbags, ditches, sacks of barley, and hard tack boxes. (Anyone who has ever seen the British film Zulu can stop reading at this point, and move to the next chapter summary - Ed.) Nantucket, October, 10 AE Jared Cofflin and his wife Martha are loking after Marian and Swindapa's adopted children as well as their own. Jared is in discussion with Sam Macy and Emma Carson about immigration and the fate of the clipper ship Merrimac, bought by Carson and requisitioned by the Council. Carson was trying to avoid quotas by taking posession of Merrimac in Alba, where she could also get a cheaper crew. Alba, October 10 AE Marian Alston and her partner Swindapa lead a patrol of mounted Marines back to Irondale after stopping a feud in Sun People territory. The town has grown since they last visited in 4 AE. They stop at an inn run by a cadet who fought the Alban War with her then married a local girl. They meet with Councillor Ron Leaton who is in Alba setting an early version of the Industrial Revolution going with the local coal, iron ore and fireclay. They talk through some problems witn Marian's Merrimac project, and discuss getting farm labourers to work machinery all day. Greater Achaea, October 10 AE William Walker stands with his wife Alice Hong and Helmut Mittler his Secret Police chief, looking over his city of Walkeropolis. He muses over how he got where he is, and decides he must have a victory to seal his claim to the throne of Achaea. He must go to Troy.